nail_polishfandomcom-20200213-history
China Glaze
China Glaze is a mainstream, professional brand. It is sold online and at several retailers. Collections Anchors Away This collection was released in the spring of 2011. *Ahoy! *Below Deck *First Mate *Hey Sailor *Knotty *Life Preserver *Lighthouse *Pelican Gray *Sea Spray *Starboard *Sunset Sail *White Cap Avant Garden This collection was released in February 2013. It is comprised of two sub-collections. *Blooming Brights **Budding Romance **Fancy Pants **Mimosas Before Manis **Passion for Petals **Snap My Dragon **Sunday Funday *Pastel Petals **Dandy Lying Around **Fade Into Hue **Keep Calm Paint On **Life is Rosy **Pink-ie Promise **Tart-y For The Party Bohemian This collection was released in the summer of 2012. *Deviantly Daring *No Plain Jane *Rare & Radiant *Swanky Silk *Unpredictable *Want My Bawdy Capitol Colours This collection was released in the spring of 2012 and is based on the book and movie series The Hunger Games. *Agro *Dress Me Up *Electrify *Fast Track *Foie Gras *Harvest Moon *Hook and Line *Luxe and Lush *Mahogany Magic *Riveting *Smoke and Ashes *Stone Cold Cirque du Soleil - World's Away This collection was released in the fall of 2012. *Bend Over Backwards *Creative Fantasy *Def Defying *Escaping Reality *Get Carried Away *Hanging in the Balance *Igniting Love *It's a Trap-eze! *Running in Circles *Surreal Appeal *Water You Waiting For *World's Away ECollection *Recycle *Shower Together *Solar Power *Tree Hugger *Unplugged Electropop This collection was released in the spring of 2012. *Aquadelic *Dancy Baby *Electric Beat *Fuchsia Fanatic *Gaga for Green *Gothic Lolita *Kinetic Candy *Make Some Noise *Sweet Hook *Sunshine Pop *Wicked Style Eye Candy 3-D Glitters *Blonde Bombshell *Lorelei's Tiara *Love Marilyn *Marry a Millionaire *Material Girl *Some Like It Haute Fiji Fling This collection was released in the spring of 2006. *Tantalize Me Glitz-Bitz 'n Pieces This collection was released in January 2013. *Bling It On *Glitz N Pieces *Graffiti Glitter *Mosaic Madness *Razzle Me, Dazzle Me *Scattered and Tattered Holiday Joy This collection was released in November 2012. *Angel Wings *Blue Bells Ring *Champagne Kisses *Cranberry Splash *Glistening Snow *Glitter All The Way *Merry Berry *Pizzazz *Pure Joy *Red Satin *Winter Holly *With Love Hologlam This collection was released April 2013. *Astro-Hot *Cosmic Dust *Don't Be a Luna-Tic *Galactic Gray *Get Outta My Space *Infra-Red *Not In This Galaxy *OMG A UFO *Sci-Fly By *Strap On Your Moonboots *Take a Trek *When Stars Collide Ink This collection was released in the spring of 2008. *Blue Sparrow *Celtic Sun *Flying Dragon *Japanese Koi (Neon) *Orange Knockout (Neon) *Rose Among Thorns (Neon) Island Escape *108 Degrees *Blue Iguana *Cha Cha Cha *Electric Pinapple *Papaya Punch *Senorita Bonita Kicks *Custom Kicks *Entourage *Fly *It's Poppin' *Laced Up *Paper Chasing *Sky High-Top *Sneaker Head Let It Snow This collection was released in November 2011. *Blue Year's Eve *Icicle *Poinsettia *Tinsel Town *Velvet Bow *Winter Berry Metro *Brownstone *City Siren *CG in the City *Concrete Catwalk *Loft-y Ambitions *Midtown Magic *Skyscraper *Street Chic *Traffic Jam *Trendsetter *Urban-Night *Westside Warrior Monte Carlo *Princess Grace On Safari This collection was released in the fall of 2012. *Adventure Red-y *Call of the Wild *Desert Sun *Elephant Walk *Exotic Encounters *I Herd That *I'm Not Lion *Jungle Queen *Kalahari Kiss *Man Hunt *Prey Tell *Purr-fect Plum Poolside This collection was released in the summer of 2010. *Flip Flop Fantasy *Kiwi Cool-ada *Pool Party *Sun Worshiper *Towel Boy Toy *Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Prismatic Chroma This collection was released in the spring of 2012. *Full Spectrum *Liquid Crystal *Optical Illusion *Polarized *Prism *Ray-diant Rodeo Diva This collection was released in August 2008. *Side-Saddle Romantique This collection was released in the spring of 2009. *Admire *Awaken *Delight *Devotion *Emotion *Harmony *Magical *Passion *Poetic Ski This collection was released in 2007. *Frostbite Something Blue - Limited Edition This collection was released in the fall of 2007. *For Audrey Summer Days *Grape Juice *Strawberry Fields *Watermelon Rind Summer Neons This collection was released in the summer of 2012. *Beach Cruise-r *Flirty Tankini *Hang-Ten Toes *I'm With The Lifeguard *Love's a Beach *Orange You Hot? *Pink Plumeria *Ride the Waves *Splish Splash *Sun-Kissed Surfin' For Boys *Under the Boardwalk Tranzitions *Altered Reality *Duplicityy *Metallic Metamorphosis *Modify Me *Shape Shifter *Split Perso-Nail-ity United in Purpose *Always a Lady *Angel's Breath *Beauty Within *Dare To Be Bare *Exquisite *Faith *Heart of The Matter *Hello Gorgeous! *Hopeful *Live, Love, Laugh *Pearls of Wisdom *United Up & Away This collection is based on the movie Up. *Flyin' High *Four Leaf Clover *Grape Pop *Happy Go Lucky *Heli-yum *High Hopes *Lemon Fizz *Light as Air *Peachy Keen *Re-fresh Mint *Something Sweet *Sugar High Urban Chic This collection was released in 2005. *Awakening Vintage Vixen *Bogie *Ingrid *Jitterbug *Midnight Mission *Swing Baby Wicked This collection was released in the fall of 2012. *Bizarre Blurple *Cast a Spell *Glitter Goblin *Immortal *Make a Spectacle *Roguish Red Wizard of Ooh Ahz Returns This collection was released in December 2009. *Ruby Pumps Polish Lines Crackle Glaze *Crackle Glaze - This collection was released in the spring of 2012. **Black Mesh **Broken Hearted **Cracked Concrete **Crushed Candy **Fault Line **Lightning Bolt *Glitter Crackle Glaze - This collection was released in the summer of 2012. **Glam-more **Gleam Me Up **Jade-d **Luminous Lavender *Metallic Crackle - This collection was released in June 2011. **Cracked Medallion **Haute Metal **Latticed Lilac **Oxidized Aqua **Platinum Pieces **Tarnished Gold Magnetix *Magnetix **Attraction **Cling On **Drawn To You **Pull Me Close **You Move Me *Magnetix II **Bond-Tastic **Con-Fused? **Get Charged **Gold Fushion **Positively In Love **Sparks Will Fly